


Piggyback

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Jed gets to seconds base (sorta), Jed is a pain, M/M, Piggyback Rides, With no balance, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on Tumblr: "Jedediah is totally one for surprise piggybacks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://love-demands-to-be-felt.tumblr.com/post/108557423047/fuckyeahchest-bump-submitted-by-anon

Octavius was onlooking the work his men were doing, occasionally shouting an instruction, somewhat not paying attention to his full surroundings. 

Jedediah had been sneaking up on the Roman - an easy feat, when the elder man had his back to the from of the display. 

When the blond was only a couple of steps away from the general, he pounced, jumping onto Octavius’ back, his legs wrapping around the man’s waist, arms moving to both support himself, and cover the dark haired man’s eyes. 

“Jedediah.” Octavius sighed, shifting his arms to help support the cowboy. This was about the fourth time it had happened - the first only a week ago - and he was starting to get used to it. The westerner wasn’t heavy, and his legs fit perfectly into the indents of his armour. 

The funniest part, to Octavius, was when the American would eventually slip/climb off, and entangle himself in the Roman’s cape, the red material wrapping around his legs, and causing the blond to trip over. 

The previous three times he had done this, and the Roman was eagerly anticipating the fourth. 

———

The exhibits were having a party, in celebration of returning to the museum after their adventure in the Smithsonian. 

Octavius was standing as far from the speakers as he could - the loud music thunderous to his tiny ears - and Jedediah was searching for him. 

Once the blond had spotted the Roman, he felt the need to jump onto his back; he enjoyed scaring the general with surprise piggybacks, and he revelled in the feeling of being supported by his friend. 

For once, Octavius was paying attention to his surroundings, and heard the light footfalls of his American friend, as he ran towards him. This caused him to turn around, just as Jedediah jumped, resulting in the cowboy and Roman collapsing to the floor, the former straddling the latter’s hips. 

“You could at least by me dinner first, before trying to get to second base.” Octavius joked, and Jedediah noticed that his hands had landed right onto the elder man’s chest, and he removed them as though burned. 

“Oops.” he shrugged, a light blush forming on his cheeks. 

As he stood up, the cowboy’s feet got tangled between the Roman’s cape, and, like all other times he had piggybacked the elder man, he fell flat onto his face, trying to get away. 

Octavius laughed for almost an hour afterwards. 

———

Jedediah was standing on the desk in the atrium, overlooking the exhibits. He was awaiting the appearance of Octavius, and was so entranced by some of the things that were happening, that he failed to notice the Roman had arrived. 

The elder man was about to touch the American’s shoulder, to let him know he was there, but decided against it, instead planning on ‘returning the favour’. 

With a snap of his wrist, his cape silently fell off of him into a heap on the floor behind him, not wanting it to get in the way of his plan - namely embarrassing himself for the same reason he had laughed this friend on previous nights. 

With a smirk, he jumped on the cowboy’s back, easily wrapping his legs around the younger man’s waist (the skirt of his tunic made his legs free to move). His arms and hands covered the man’s eyes, and held on for extra support. 

Teasingly, he asked “Guess who?”, but he was laughing too hard for it to be comprehendible. 

Jedediah had staggered back slightly in surprise, but got over the shock fairly quickly. 

He flashed a grin over his shoulder to the Roman, and said “You see why I enjoy doing that so much now?”

And Octavius could only laugh in agreement.


End file.
